


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Van Helsing

by DesertScribe



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Just a collection of short Van Helsing ficlets written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, which can be foundHERE.  As the name implies, each mini-fic is three sentences long.





	1. Prompt: library

Sometimes Julius felt like 1936 was only yesterday, like everything that he had done in all those decades since that last time he'd stepped into the ring was just a fever dream brought on by getting his bell rung too hard one too many times and any moment now he would wake up back in 1936, punch drunk and still too broke to pay for Mama's hospital stay but secure in the knowledge that the only blood he'd ever had in his mouth had been what trickled in from his own injuries.

Other times he felt every single day and every unforgivable sin of those eighty four years weighing down on him, and days like today, standing in the Twentieth Century History section of the Denver Safe Zone's public library and staring at all those shelves full of books about all the things that he'd let pass him by while he'd been busy being a monster, were the kind of days when he felt that the most.

With a deep breath, Julius reached out and started picking books with promising looking titles off of the shelf, paging through them, putting some back and keeping others, until he had collected a few that looked like they could give him a good general overview of what he'd missed, and he wondered if maybe the library had any good histories of boxing in its sports section so he could use one of his 'four books checked out at a time' limit to get caught up on the fun stuff along with everything else.


	2. Prompt: no logical explanation for this

It was a quiet night at Frankie's, and for once the alcohol seemed to be putting Phil into a contemplative mood instead of dragging him deeper into his usual pit of angry guilt and self-loathing, but any illusion Julius might have held about this state of affairs being an improvement was dispelled when he passed what had become Phil's habitual seat at the bar on his way to begin another round of bussing tables only for Phil to reach out, grab him by the arm, pull him close (and probably would have pulled himself right off the barstool in the process if Julius had tried to resist him), and ask, "Why did you keep loving your mother?" in a tone of voice which was equal parts bitter and baffled and made it all too clear that what Phil was really asking was, "Why, when vampirism stripped every last shred of human decency out of you, did you go and turn your mother and keep her by your side for all of those years instead of tearing her to pieces at the first opportunity and reveling in the bloodshed the way I did with my children?"

Julius had asked himself that same question more times than he could count in the weeks since being cured, but he had never been able to come up with an explanation that made any sense when held up to the light alongside everything else he knew about vampires, and he was sure that any of his guesses would only make Phil hate himself more anyway, so he left those thoughts unsaid. All he could do was gently pry Phil's fingers off his wrist while saying, "I don't know, Phil; I just somehow did," and go back around the bar to pour the man another drink.


	3. Prompt: the water is wide

The water was so cold that Scarlett probably would have gotten hypothermia before even reaching Vanessa's retreating rowboat, and Vanessa had been so hell-bent on finishing their quest alone that she might have dumped Scarlett right back into the water anyway, but as the hours turned into days which then turned into weeks without anything to do to pass the time but bury the dead as best as she could and then stare across the water at the distant mainland or search the tiny island for methods of escape which did not exist, Scarlett regretted not trying when she had the chance.

When the last of the stored food began to run low with no sign of Vanessa coming back for her, Scarlett decided that she was going to have to attempt the swim after all and hope that her increased healing would be enough to counteract the killing cold of the water, and waiting any longer to do it would not help her chances of survival at all. As Scarlett walked down the beach, past where Jacob had died, up to her knees, up to her waist, until the frigid water was too deep for her to touch bottom at all (and so damn cold), she considered leaving her blades behind to make the crossing easier, but she knew she would need them when she got to the other side and, knowing her luck, would probably also need them to stab a shark in the face along the way.


	4. Prompt: "Thanks, I hate it."

"Okay, this is another one of the long-standing classic flavor combos that's right up there with sour cream and onion," Doc said with a smile, tilting another open bag of chips in Julius's direction, and with a happy, "thanks," he grabbed a handful and shoved them into his mouth without needing any further prompting, which made Doc wonder whether it might be wise for someone to tell him that pausing to smell your food before eating it was a beneficial survival tactic in the apocalypse, but if the look of intense regret blossoming across Julius's face was any indication, he might have just learned that lesson for himself.

To Julius's credit, though he didn't look happy he gamely finished chewing the potato chips and swallowed them, then took the bag from Doc so he could read the label, saying disbelievingly, "I guess they can't all be winners, but why would anyone think salt and _vinegar_ flavor potato chips could ever be a good idea?"

"It's an acquired taste, and if you don't like them, then that just means all the more for me," Doc said, reclaiming the bag from him and happily finishing the rest without any need to share.


	5. Prompt: mood lighting

"It might not be the best mood lighting in the world, but I've seen worse; hell, I've done worse," Jolene said, throwing a scarf over the room's only lamp and examining the resulting dim orange glow before turning to appreciate how the light caressed the curves of Sarah's face, from the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth to the slowly rising arch of her eyebrows. "At least this time it's an LED bulb," she explained with a wry laugh in response to Sarah's unspoken but very obvious request for her to elaborate on that last part of her statement, "so I don't have to worry about starting a fire like when I tried this with a halogen lamp back in college."

"You shouldn't be so quick to jump to that conclusion," Sarah said, no longer trying to hold back her smile, "because it looks like you might be kindling some flames," but when Jolene turned to check the lamp, Sarah caught Jolene's face in her hands and, with a mutter more to herself than Jolene of, "dammit, I was trying to make a 'this is hot' joke," pulled her in for a very welcome kiss.


End file.
